Sorry, He had to die
by SexyDarkAngel
Summary: How far will Superman go to protect his family, and will  Lionel Luthor ever learn not to touch what is not his?


**Author: Sexy Dark Angel**

**Pairing: Clex/ Clark Kent and Lex Luthor **

**Rating NC-17 Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement just intended for fun I don't own****any of these characters I just love to make them do what I want.**

Sorry He Had To Die 

Lex could here voices around him. He can't turn his head or think straight it's all clouded. First he tries to remember what he was doing today. He remembers that he had a doctor's appointment being eight months pregnant and his husband being away for 4 days now. He hears voices again if only he could make out what they were saying. He remembers the doctor walking in the penthouse with an assistance which sent of his signals because his doctor works alone. Then he heard her say "sorry" before everything went black. Now he can hear voices again more clear.

"I don't care doctor give him more before he wakes up."

"Mr. Luthor that can affect the baby's health we can't be sure if the lungs are fully developed."

"Fine then you better hurry up I don't want to hear excuses I want that baby now!"

"Yes Mr. Luthor."

Lex can hear his father's voice, so he wanted his baby boy. God if he could just move some but then the darkness takes over him again. He wakes up to a baby crying. Oh my god is that Conner crying? He could feel some of his finger moving he has to get to his son.

"Somebody please make that baby shut up!"

"We tried Mr. Luthor but nothing is working."

"Well get him ready to move."

"Yes sir but what about your son?"

"He did his part leave him here."

"But sir he could bleed to death if we leave him."

"Yes what is your point?"

"Doctor studying this alien baby is going to make us rich now let's go."

"Lex could still hear Conner screaming his head off."

Lex hears people yelling and screaming and bursting in the room smelling like fire.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

Lex can turn his head now and he swears he sees Superman floating in to the room with rays coming out his eyes.

He feels someone wrapping his stomach up with badges then helping him off the table "come on Lex we have to get you out of here before the whole place goes up."

Lex can see Batman helping him up to the door.

"No my baby where's Conner? Please ,my baby."

"Don't, worry Superman has him?"

Lex and Batman make it outside and stare back at the building. Lex slides down to the grass and asks "How did you know we were in trouble?"

Batman shrugs "I'm Batman."

They both look up as Superman comes down carrying Conner in a black blanket. Lex first noticed that he had stopped crying.

Lex looked down into his son's face, "Clark how is… he was crying so much I couldn't get to him."

Clark hands him Conner "He's fine he stop crying when I picked him up, how are you?"

"Fine, I was so scared that my father was going to disappear with him." "How did you find us?

Clark "I came home early I knew you had a doctor appointment but I found the doctor dead." "I started to listen out for your heart beat and then I heard a baby crying Batman knew something bad was happening so I flew us here."

"That's why Conner just kept crying, my father couldn't shut him up he was waiting for his daddy."

"Clark where is my father?"

Clark looks back at the building then back at Lex "Batman please, take Lex and Conner to the Watchtower so J'onn can check them out."

"Clark what are you going to do?, is my father in there you don't have to do this alone I can be there for you."

"Lex he can never be able to hurt you and Conner again we are family and he has to pay!"

"I understand but you have never killed anyone before and..."

Clark kissed him nice and soft "I'll be okay as long as I know that you to are safe now go."

Batman held Lex arm "He has to do this it's his right to protect his family"

Lex smiles down at their son "I know and I love him for it but…"

"Come Lex let's get Conner somewhere safe."

Lex watches Clark fly away, the building blowing up in flames. Time Clark gets to the Watchtower Lex and Conner are in one of the rooms Conner in a basket net sleep and Lex in the bed sleep. He climbs in the bed with his family and puts his arm around Lex and smiles no one will ever hurt them as long as he's around. Lex turns his head around and kisses his lips "are you okay?"

"Yes you and Conner?"

"We both got a clean bill of health."

"Lex, can you forgive me?"

Lex touches Clark face "there is nothing to forgive you for my love we are okay because of you."

"Thanks for saving us."

"Always my love, always."

Lex knew that Lionel had to die and that nobody will ever find his body and he could live with that. He puts his head on his husband chest and looks over at their son feeling nice and safe wrapped in his arms.

_The End _


End file.
